


Никакого стекла в моём супе!

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Юмор, слащавый бред и странный юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Бэтмен заболел, но выходит на патрулирование города, потому что долг превыше всего.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Batman, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Kudos: 12





	Никакого стекла в моём супе!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Злостный Кот Морфеев](https://ficbook.net/authors/27569) (а еще она [рисует](https://vk.com/gray_box)!)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека,  
Бессмысленный и тусклый свет.  
Живи еще хоть четверть века —  
Все будет так. Исхода нет.  
Умрешь — начнешь опять сначала  
И повторится все, как встарь:  
Ночь, ледяная рябь канала,  
Аптека, улица, фонарь.

***

Сидя на одной из готэмских горгулий и шмыгая носом, Брюс думал, что ему стоило послушаться Альфреда и остаться этой ночью дома. Взыгравшая гордость не дала валяться в постели без дела, но позволила захватить с собой термос, услужливо поданный Альфредом. Брюс достал термос и, сделав несколько больших глотков, отставил в сторону. Горячий бульон не слишком спасал от симптомов простуды, но хоть немного скрашивал жизнь. Ещё скрашивала жизнь возможность не двигаться и не мчаться на помощь. Преступность Готэма спала этой ночью.

Но не вся. Послышались странные звуки, совсем рядом, как будто кто-то сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Брюс напрягся и резко обернулся. За его спиной стоял Джокер с его термосом в руках и внимательно изучал содержимое. Совершенно беззастенчиво безоружный, в расслабленной позе и не желавший обращать никакого внимания на Бэтмена, который, в свою очередь, уже держал бэтаранги, готовый ринуться в бой, только повод дай.

— Привет, Бэтс, — Джокер всё же оторвался от исследований и одарил Брюса одной из своих фирменных улыбок.

Брюс уже собирался ответить, но вместо этого очень громко чихнул. Достаточно громко чтобы стайка дремавших голубей взлетела и унеслась подальше. Шмыгнув носом им на прощание, Брюс окончательно убедился, что нужно было остаться дома. Настроение же перевалило за отметку ниже нуля. А Джокер пару секунд удивлённо на него смотрел, потом сменил выражение на заботливое и двинулся на встречу так, как будто между ними не было нескольких лет вражды, тысячи угроз и сотни попыток убить. Брюс даже не сразу понял, как Джокер оказался так близко, что бэтаранг упёрся тому в живот, а его рука прижималась ко лбу Брюса. Единственное что он успел понять: тот не боялся его и не излучал свойственной ему угрозы.

— Да ты совсем плох! — воскликнул Джокер, даже не думая убирать руку. Ладонь была приятно прохладной, что ощущалось даже через шлем, и Брюсу понадобилось действительно собраться с силами, чтобы оттолкнуть её от себя. Джокер недовольно скривился и сделал шаг назад.

— Что тебе нужно? — всё же спросил Брюс.

— Ничего особенного! — всплеснув руками, сказал Джокер. — Просто шёл мимо. Смотрю, ты сидишь, скучаешь. Хотел составить тебе компанию! Думал у тебя тут алкоголь какой, — он повертел в руке термос. — А у тебя тут супчик, — закончил он разочарованно.

Бэтмен злобно скрипнул зубами и постарался вернуть себе термос, но Джокер оказался быстрее и с лёгкостью увернулся. Бэтмен отказался отступать и решительно двинулся вперёд с желанием пару раз приложить Джокера тяжёлым предметом и отправить в Аркхэм, пока есть такая возможность. Удар правой рассёк воздух, левой тоже не достиг своей цели, а ещё через пару ударов Бэтмен ощутил резкое головокружение и, запутавшись в собственном плаще, начал заваливаться на бок. Но Джокер и тут оказался быстрее — успел подставить плечо и подхватить.

— С тобой не интересно играть, когда ты такой, — возмутился Джокер, обхватывая за талию покрепче. Брюс попытался отстраниться, но Джокер пресёк любые попытки вырваться. — Не дёргайся, Бэтси. Тебе придётся довериться мне.

— Тебе? — возмутился Брюс.

— Я ведь тоже собираюсь довериться тебе, — продолжил Джокер серьёзным голосом и сделал первый шаг к выходу с крыши.

***

Идти пришлось недолго. Всего несколько этажей вниз, пара поворотов — и вот уже Джокер открывал дверь ключом. Именно открывал, а не взламывал, что удивляло.

Уже переступая порог, Брюс осмотрелся. Квартира была небольшая и довольно потрёпанная, но в ней было чисто и относительно нормально. Она не очень походила на квартиру безумного клоуна-убийцы — со своими обоями в цветочек, потёртой мебелью и запахом кофе. Но вот стоящая в углу возле окна винтовка вполне вписывалась, как и коллекция ножей на стене.

Джокер усадил Брюса за стол в небольшой гостиной и, открыв первый ящик, достал аптечку. Порывшись в ней немного, он протянул Брюсу пару таблеток странного вида и подал стакан воды.

— Что это? — недоверчиво протянул Брюс, рассматривая таблетки.

— Лекарство, — заметив недоверие во взгляде Бэтмена, Джокер скривился. — Если бы я собирался тебя убить — сделал бы это ещё на крыше, — на губах расплылась улыбка, и он продолжил говорить елейным голосом. — Ты мне нужен живой.

— Зачем? — не задумываясь, спросил Брюс.

— Ты правда не знаешь? — Джокер бросил на него удивлённый взгляд. Брюс молчал. — Пей свои таблетки, Бэтс, — он развернулся и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Бэтмен не успел разглядеть что же там, но успел зацепить взглядом край кровати.

Всё ещё размышляя над тем, насколько он готов доверять своему главному врагу, готовому подставить его при любом удобном случае, Брюс всё же решил не рисковать и отложил таблетки подальше. Он ещё раз огляделся и прислушался. Было тихо. Настолько, что можно было услышать тиканье настенных часов и шорохи, доносившиеся из спальни. Брюс даже вздрогнул, когда дверь резко открылась и Джокер быстрым шагом прошёл к столу. Он успел снять свой пиджак и жилет и сейчас остался в одной рубашке и брюках на подтяжках.

Джокер бросил взгляд на таблетки, перевёл на Бэтмена и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну хорошо! Если не хочешь пить таблетки, — он резко смахнул таблетки на пол и ударил ладонями о столешницу расплываясь в улыбке, — то я сварю тебе суп. Нормальный, а не эту бурду, что ты с собой таскаешь!

Развернувшись на каблуках, Джокер закатил рукава и полез в холодильник, продолжая болтать:

— Тебе кто вообще его готовил? Одна из твоих фанаточек? — он быстро нарезал овощи, закидывая их в кастрюлю. 

И почему-то Брюс решил, что это нормально. Зная, как резво Джокер обращается с ножом, как он режет людей, он мог только надеяться, что это разные ножи.

— Это твоя квартира? — спросил Брюс. Он сам не понял, как слова сорвались с его языка. Решив свалить всё на температуру и всё же позволить себе немного вольности, он облокотился о стол и подпёр голову рукой. 

— Моя, — кивнул в ответ Джокер и расплылся в улыбке. — Провожу здесь иногда время, когда не играю с тобой или не сижу в Аркхэме.

Брюс фыркнул от нелепости ситуации и, подумав что хуже уже не будет, улыбнулся краешками губ. Джокер уронил нож — и застыл, словно не понимал, галлюцинация это или реальность. Металл звякнул о кафель, и Брюс отметил, что Джокер вышел из ступора — и продолжил болтать о всякой ерунде, стараясь на него не смотреть.

Когда все овощи были нарезаны и суп медленно кипел на огне, Джокер молчал уже больше пяти минут. Он высказал всё, что пришло ему в голову, хотя Брюс был в этом не уверен, и сейчас, пританцовывая. напевал простенькую мелодию себе под нос, чтобы не оставаться совсем в тишине. Очень знакомую, но Брюс никак не мог вспомнить.

Всего несколько секунд — и Брюс подумал, что что-то идёт не так. Он видел, как Джокер наливал ему суп, как пробовал и успел обжечь язык. Но всего несколько секунд — и Брюс увидел, как тот крошил в его тарелку стекло. Он даже не сумел понять, реальность это, или ему только кажется, но тут же возмутился:

— Эй! Никакого стекла в моём супе!

— Что? — Джокер замер, посмотрел сначала на Брюса, потом — на свои руки, — Это лёд! — возмутился он в ответ. — Суп слишком горячий!

Оба замерли, и Брюс осознал, что только Джокер мог догадаться остудить суп, положив в него лёд. Он не понимал, стоит ли извиниться, поэтому просто пожал плечами.

Джокер так же молча поставил тарелку перед гостем и замер, выжидая. Брюс старался быть суровым, но сдался под внимательным взглядом. Он уже во многом уступил Джокеру сегодня. И поэтому — неуверенно взял ложку и попробовал суп.

— Боже, это ужасно, — произнес Брюс, прикрывая лицо руками и стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Что?! — подскочив на месте, Джокер ринулся к тарелке Брюса, собираясь попробовать, что же не так с супом. Но тот успел огреть Джокера по лбу ложкой.

— Ты пересолил его, — всё же расхохотался Брюс и сдался окончательно — но не почувствовал себя проигравшим. — Теперь это точно суп от фанаточки, — заключил он, улыбаясь.

Джокер на такое заявление только громко рассмеялся — как умел только он. Снизу постучали — кто-то из соседей, недовольных шумом. Брюс фыркнул, стараясь сдержать смех. Всё происходящее было не слишком реальным.

— Ладно. У меня есть чай. Хочешь заварю? Хотя я всё равно сделаю. Тебе какой? У меня только чёрный, — улыбаясь, болтал Джокер, воодушевлённо бегая от плиты к шкафчикам.

А Брюс добродушно улыбался в ответ. Он снова терялся в ощущениях, сваливая это на температуру и не осознавая, что творит. Джокер поставил перед ним чашку ароматного чая, на блюдце, как положено. И Брюс поймал его руку, потянул к себе и, сам не понимая, зачем, поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд.

— Спасибо, — отстранившись, проговорил Брюс.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Джокер, тряхнул несколько раз головой. — За что? 

— За чай, —невозмутимо ответил Брюс, придвинув к себе чашку ближе.

— Бетси, — Джокер почти растекся по столу, — ты такой идиот.

— Это ещё почему?

Вместо ответа Джокер потянулся вперёд и уже сам поцеловал Брюса. Теперь они целовались дольше, и Брюс успел чётко распробовать вкус помады.

— Признавайся, ты всё же подсыпал что-то в суп? — спросил Брюс. Вместо ответа Джокер усмехнулся и снова прижался к губам.

***  
Бонус

— Ты знаешь обо мне так много, — уже стоя в дверном проёме, произнес Брюс, — а я даже не знаю твоего имени.

Они слишком долго просидели вместе — почти до рассвета. Когда же Брюс решил, что пора возвращаться, Джокер не стал протестовать. Но всё же немного поник и молча проводил гостя к дверям. Он даже не ответил на последние слова, что было на него не похоже. Брюс не стал дожидаться прощания, неловко помялся на пороге пару секунд, и развернулся, собираясь уходить. 

— Джек, — услышал Брюс в ответ. — Джек Напьер, — повторил Джокер, и если бы Брюс мог видеть его лицо в этот момент, то, наверное, очень удивился бы тому, сколько нежности было в его взгляде. Но он не оборачивался — это было выше его сил. 

Брюс сел в бэтмобиль с тяжёлым вздохом, задал курс навигатору и только потом заметил заткнутую за пояс бумажку. Вырванную наспех и сложенную немного криво. Недолго думая, он развернул её и быстро пробежался по строчкам.

"Дорогой Бэтс! Надеюсь, тебе лучше! И, пожалуйста, как Бэтмен забудь про эту квартиру и не заявляйся, чтобы отправить меня в Аркхэм. Но! Ты можешь зайти ко мне на ужин. Например, в эту пятницу.

С любовью, твой Джей."

Брюс нахмурился, затем улыбнулся и аккуратно сложил записку, забирая с собой. 


End file.
